This invention relates to load measuring apparatus for the load of the gear train of a timepiece, especially, an analogue quartz-crystal timepiece, and more particularly, this invention aims to measure the load of the gear train by replacing it with a corresponding pulse-width of a driving pulse of a motor.
Conventionally, the load of the gear train was measured from the minute hand-side with a strain gauge because a measurement from the motor-side, which is the transmission course of the torque of a timepiece, is difficult since a timepiece has a speed reduction train wheel. In this case, the sense of the measurement is opposite to the regular transmission course of the torque, and there is a catch of the wheels etc. so, an exact measurement is not realized.